objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Objects Camp Reboot
About 30 objects competing for castle and 1,000,000 diamonds. Strikes If you didn't do the challenge, you get a strike. If you will get 3 strikes, you will put for resign-up. Doing a challenge- -1 strike. Tokens книга защиты.png|Immunity Token - gives to you immunity for elimination. Buy: 16 coins. Sale: 12 coins. алмазный жетон.png|Diamond Token- So shiny! makes somebody votes double. Buy: 20 coins. Sale: 12 coins. жетон выигравшей мести.png|Revenge wit token- It's like revenge+win tokens! It's removes half of your votes, and other half put on somebody. Buy: 20 coins. Sale: 16 coins. win token.png|Win token. No comments. I think everybody know, what its doing here. Buy: 8 coins. Sale: 6 coins. boost token.png|Look! Boost token! It makes other tokens stronger. Buy: 20 coins. Sale: 16 coins. mooshrom token.png|Mushroom token- Makes somebody out of control for 1 episode. Buy: 40 coins. Sale: 35 coins. light token.png|Light token- Removes half or your and your friend votes away. Buy: 24 coins. Sale: 20 coins. vengeance token.png|Better version of revenge token- vengeance token, put ALL your votes on somebody! Buy: 24 coins. Sale: 20 coins. small revenge token.png|Small revenge token. This little token put quarter of your votes to somebody. Buy: 6 coins. Sale: 5 coins. small win token.png|Meh. Small win token. just removes quarter of your votes. Buy: 4 coins. Sale: 3 coins. gold token.png|Gold token. Makes your emeny votes x1.5 lager. Buy: 10 coins. Sale: 6 coins. necromany token.png|Muahahaha! Necromacy token! Despite of its cruel name, it very peaceful. It just can make back token, which you used before. Buy: 25 coins. Sale: 20 coins. magnet token.png|Magnet token- can steal one token from another person. Buy: 25 coins. Sale: 20 coins. pickaxe token.png|Iron pickaxe token- can help you with the challenge. Buy: 24 coins. Sale: 20 coins. rainbow token.png|I have no Idea what it doing. party token.png|Party token gives you immunity to final ...! Does this grate? (Insted of ... put number of not eliminated contestants when you got this token and divided into two) Cannot be bought. Sale: 50 coins. revenge token.png|Revenge token- Put 1/2 of your votes on somebody. Buy: 12 coins. Sale: 10 coins. Episode 1 1 1.png 1 2.png 1 3.png 1 4.png 1 5.png 1 6.png 1 7.png 1 8.png 1 9.png 1 10.png 1 11.png 1 12.png 1 13.png 1 14.png 1 15.png 1 16.png 1 17.png 1 18.png 1 19.png 1 20.png 1 21.png 1 22.png 1 23.png 1 24.png 1 25.png 1 26.png 1 27.png 1 29.png 1 30.png 1 31.png 1 32.png 1 33.png 1 34.png 1 35.png 1 36.png 1 37.png 1 38.png 1 39.png 1 40.png 1 41.png 1 41.png 1 40.png 1 39.png 1 42.png 1 43.png 1 44.png 1 45.png 1 46.png 1 47.png 1 48.png 1 49.png 1 53.png 1 52.png 1 50.png 1 50.png 1 54.png 1 55.png 1 56.png 1 57.png 1 58.png List iof cItems for episode 1 1 38.png 1 44.png 1 45.png 1 40.png 1 41.png 1 48.png 1 49.png 1 52.png 1 53.png 1 56.png 1 57.png 1 55.png Contestants Clay.png|Clay- Young Little Unicor Glass Bottle.png|Glass Bottle- Young Little Unicor Lava Bucket.png|Lava Bucket- Bfdifan444 Raw Beef.png|Raw Meat- Bfdifan444 Water Bucket.png|Water Bucket- Bfdifan444 SSugar .png|Sugar- Young Little Unicorn Arrow .png|Arrow- JoeCling Book .png|Book- JoeCling Cactus Green.png|Cactus Green- Bumblebee the transformer Cake .png|Cake- Object shows 200 Carrot .png|Carrot- Bumblebee the transformer Diamond Pickaxe.png|Diamond Pickaxe- Object shows 200 Diamond Sword.png|Diamond Sword- Object shows 200 Emerald .png|Emerald- JoeCling Ender Pearl .png|Ender Pearl- Bumblebee the transformer Clock .png|Clock- Bfdi is the best Diamond .png|Diamond- NLG343 Glowstone Dust_.png|Glowstone Dust- NLG343 Golden Apple .png|Golden Apple- Bfdi is the best Nether Star.png|Nether Star- NLG343 Redstone.png|Redstone- Bfdi is the best Hosts Кристалл Края.png|Ender Crystal (host) Ender Acid.png|Ender Acid (co-host) Tokens Bank Category:Camp